


felix culpa

by kemonomimi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Kou, Fem!Mukami, Fem!Ruki, Genderbending, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: a fortunate mistake ignites passion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday karen.

Her derisive laugh is met with a distrustful sneer, but her acute gaze does not miss the heat at the tips of his ears, red enough to blend in with his bright hair. Truly, is he ignorant enough to go to her younger sister for advice on what to purchase Rukia to impress her? It served him right, then, to fall victim to her sister’s wily ways. He should know better than to consult another woman on such matters. The shoes in the box glistened -- so outlandishly feminine, pink, and sparkly compared to Rukia’s mature tastes, and it was even more apparent now that she had removed the lid despite his protests and attempts to seize the box back after realizing his mistake.

“I’m going to strangle that bitch,” he is muttering -- how cute, so flustered; her lips curved devilishly as she seized him by the jaw, effectively trapping him in a corner.

“So simple-minded, Ayato-kun. Was your train of thought, ‘Ah, Koumi is a girl, she’ll know what Rukia likes?’ How ignorant.” She squeezes his face in her grip, until his eyes burn into hers; always so fierce, so angry. Yet, he brought her a gift.

“Black, Ayato. I wear black.” She drops the niceties for a moment, giving him a firm shake. Then she leans in until they are nose-to-nose, ignoring his snarling; if anything, it makes her smile her infuriatingly polite smile. “Sometimes I like red.”

Lips touch lips; it is a brief touch -- a clandestine exchange of firsts. Not their personal firsts, of course, but it is a first Rukia and Ayato kiss. It is an ignition.

Lips meet again, but there is nothing clandestine about the second meeting. It is a reunion between well-worn lovers, separated by tides and war. There is fire, teeth, blood.

Rukia finds her back against the wall, her hands in his hair. Her fangs scrape his lips, they tug, but they do not bite down. He is trying to consume her, breathe her in like air. His eyes are still fire -- a forest fire, raging and uncontrollable. In her eyes he sees the sea in a storm, turbulent as it swallows him in its waves.

Push, pull: shove; the two of them find themselves needing more. Have they danced to this song before…? It feels familiar. It seems only natural that his shirt should slink to the floor, that he should slide her skirt into a pile at her feet, that he should quickly bury his face against her chest to nip along the curve of small, perky breasts to distract her as he slides silken panties off long legs and sneaks them into his pants pocket to keep as a trophy, a reminder, and a siren’s calling card.

She scrapes over his torso with long nails, makes him keen and groan and bury his fangs in her shoulder and moan that she is his, that if another man so much as looks at her, he’ll kill him. He licks warm blood off her collarbone and makes her arch beautifully off the bed when he plucks at the little bits of silver she has scattered around her body; he breathes in her scent in her hair, Ayato cannot possibly get enough of Rukia Mukami.

If he thinks of himself as a future king, what does he see her as, she wonders. A consort befitting him, or a queen to be at his side? One day that’s a question she’ll ask him, maybe. He makes her feel like a queen, when he whispers that he needs her. Those feelings are dangerous outside of the bedroom, but for now they spur her forward, make her rock against him and whimper and come undone so passionately and beautifully even he’s breathless when they’re done.

He’s still there when she wakes up, too.

So when he opens those forest-fire eyes, she makes sure the first thing he sees are long, shapely legs adorned by those stupidly, sparkly pink heels, tied up nice and pretty in his uniform tie. 

The boyish smile looks as equally cute as his flustered face -- huh.

Maybe she’ll even thank Koumi for suggesting the fashion disasters to him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> rukia is such a stereotypical and lame name for fem!ruki but really, what choices are there?
> 
> ahem.
> 
> so i guess i should explain.
> 
> my friend and i have this au that we play with where yui has her adam, either laito or kanato (or carla or shin i guess) and karlheinz was like, well i still have some sons leftover? seems like a waste of good breeding experiment potential. insert female mukami, as close to the original male mukami as possible with a few twists here and there for fun -- and the results are.. interesting. tension and rivalries turn a little more sexually charged somehow when the mukami lack testosterone :') it's all good fun. or sometimes the mukami are used to root out the fake adams to prepare the way for miss yui -- ah, either way, it's a great, silly time. 
> 
> subaru and koumi; ayato and rukia; reiji and azuka; shuu and yuuna -- if y'all want to see more of them, i'll provide, i guess. i'm stupidly fond of them.
> 
> we have a diabolik lesbians au too, but that's a story for another time. ;)


End file.
